Radiatec
Ishmael Tolanti, also known as Radiatec, is a Loner in Supocalypse. Biography Radiatec grew up as the apprentice of a shrewd businessman. Late in his teenage years, he dreamed of becoming an inventor and manager. He followed this career into college, taking engineering courses as well as those in business and advertising, seeking not only to make a profit for himself well after his school years but also to go down in history as an innovator, as someone who changed society with an ingenious invention. Before the virus, he met his mentor every week, learning about the working world from a professional. One day, the he seemed to come across the perfect idea: a generator which converted nuclear waste from power plants into reusable fuel. Recruiting hundreds of roboticists and experts in nuclear energy, as well as through multiple investors, he started to lead this ambitious project. When the virus hit, nuclear radiation spread through the facitlity, killing everyone except their leader. He also realized that his intelligence was boosted. Providing for both the Unified Society and the Dynasty, as well as his fellow Loners, he has specialized in gadget creation for various tasks, including labor, combat or recreation, over three years. He has made a large profit ever since. Powers and Skills '''Gadget Usage: '''Radiatec can use gadgets of many different funcions. In combat, he mostly uses firearms, handheld weapons such as knives, and an extra hand or two, in case he needs more gadgets to operate in order to complete the task. Some of his other gadgets include an iron barrier generator, a machine that can neutralize bombs, a portable toaster, and a GPS. '''Radiation Immunity: '''Radiatec is immune to deadly nuclear radiation. This includes all nuclear-based superpowers which would harm him, the Sun's ultraviolet rays, and nuclear bombs. He's still impacted by the sheer force of nuclear weapons and powers, however (for example, if he was hit by a nuclear bomb, he would be blown away by the explosion but unaffected by the radiation). Combat Style and Weaknesses When in a group, he can perform decently in an offensive or defensive role, thanks to his technology. Although his iron barriers cover a small area, he makes a great supporter and cleric with medical kits and other tools at his disposal. He's better solo than in a group when on the offensive, the extra hands allow him to strike multiple targets at once. Radiatec's also good at troubleshooting technological problems, although he's not too useful with heavy artillery or vehicles. In solo missions, he prefers all-out attack to a scouting role. All of his gadgets are susceptible to electric-based attacks and is nearly powerless against foes which can disable machines. Agile enemies are also a problem, as they can strike him faster than he can put his guard up or counter, especially with the time it takes to draw out his gadgets. Radiatec's machines are not waterproof unless they're in his backpack, and even then he doesn't bring it to battles often. Radiatec's weapons are ineffective against golems or robots other than explosives, and he's completely ineffective against foes with psychic or supernatural barriers. Personality Radiatec is a shrewd businessman who lives to make marketable gadgets, whether it be for the Unified Society, Dynasty or other Loners. While some of his ideas are farfetched, he's detirmined to create an invention and advertise it to the public. He goes rarely follows a plan or blueprint before the design process, instead making it as he designs the prototype. This can make him appear hasty and unorganized to co-workers. However, he advocates quality control before releasing a product and feels ashamed when many of his machines are faulty or unable to work once they leave the workplace. He's up for a challenge when designing a product and dares to go against the "old way" or the tried and true. The only problems stopping him from completely going against popular trends are where money is concerned. If it means getting a profit, he'll pander to a crowd or trend, or raise his prices to coming off as a borderline crook. However, these only happen when he's scowering for money; if he has enough to spare, he'll try something more audacious. When loaning money to friends, he can come off as a cheapskate unless the situation's dire or it's for someone who means more to him. If he's not asked for money, he can be resourceful and loyal to them, sometimes lending them gadgets free of charge. In an argument, he sometimes plays devil's advocate in order to allow him and his audience to understand an issue from all angles and form solid arguments, although others can see this as combative rather than supportive. He frowns upon those who believe that being rich is all about blowing off money on frivolous things such as constant parties or excessive decoration. He enjoys company and loves conversation, although some of his complex ideas may fly over other's heads if he doesn't explain it to them. Alone, he's responsible and hard-working, hardly, if ever, procrastinating. Goals and Beliefs Keeping a careful eye on the economy, he wishes for him and his wealth to make it past the war between the Unified Society and Dynasty. He doesn't participate in battles voluntarily, and when he helps in a conflict it's usually by aiding his allies from the sidelines. Radiatec wants to go down in history as an innovator and wishes to sell ingenious machines to the public. Faction Status Radiatec doesn't prefer any of the factions, as that would seem to decrease his options in sale. Additional Notes *He never keeps pets, unless it's for research purposes or doing so would improve his public image. *Radiatec is fully aware of the dreaded "scumbag millionaire" stereotype, despises it and consciously avoids appearing as one. Stories TBA Category:Male Category:Loner